


Natsuki goes to McDonalds

by Silver_Apple



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Let her be fuckinnng happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: cronch





	Natsuki goes to McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> My lunch table decided a while ago that Natsuki is best girl, a unanimous vote, also correct.

natsuki sighed. She wanted a nugget but couldn't because she didn't have moneyy.

 

Sayori fucking threw seven whole dollars at natsuki's face and now she can get cash. they get in a hotwheels car (a cool hot wheels car not some shitty one) and go to McDonald's.

 

Natsuki orders a chicken nugget box and a side of fries. She sits down next to sayori.

 

They both try to eat fries! But oh no! They are eating the same really long fry! It's like the pocky game or Lady and the Tramp!!

 

they both stare awkwardly for 9 minutes before yuri and moanika have to come into the fic and slam dunk their heads together.

 

they're married now,, we did it,, yay


End file.
